


I Don't Dance

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka doesn't dance -- until he tries to dance in the right place with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for makoharu prompts on tumblr and this was the first one:
> 
> Haru mentioning he's never been to a dance/danced with anyone before so Makoto asks him to dance in a pool (this actually happened to me once, it was gr8)

Haruka wasn’t entirely sure how his saying to Nagisa in passing that he couldn’t go see a movie with him that evening because he was studying with Makoto became an open invitation for the whole swim club to turn up at his place that evening, but it had. Needless to say, no actual studying had happened.

They were all sitting around, textbooks closed, eating pizza and talking about the school dance that was scheduled for the coming Friday. Nagisa had declared that he wanted to go and Rei had said he wouldn’t go without a date.

“You could take me, Rei-chan!” Nagisa had chirped playfully, elbowing Rei, who had blushed furiously and exclaimed, “Nagisa!!”

“We could all go to the dance together, as a group,” Makoto had said with a smile. He liked participating in school events. It still puzzled Haruka a little.

Nagisa clapped and bounced happily. “Oh, yes! That sounds like fun, Mako-chan! What do you say, Rei-chan?” Rei thought for a moment before pushing his glasses up his nose and saying, “Well, I suppose.”

“And you, Haru?” Makoto asked, looking at Haruka with his green eyes soft and shining. “What do you say?”

Haruka shook his head. “I don’t dance.” Nagisa jumped up and put his arms around Haruka and said, “Oh, please, Haru-chan! It won’t be as fun if you aren’t there! Please come!” Haruka looked down at the small blond attached to him and up at his other friends. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll go. But I won’t dance.”

“Yay, Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed and squeezed him harder. Makoto was giving him one of those soft smiles, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Sometime later, when Rei and Nagisa had gone and Makoto was helping Haruka clean up, he asked, “So, Haru… when you say you don’t dance, does that mean you don’t _like_ to dance or you don’t know _how_ to dance?”

Haruka kept his head down. “What’s the difference?”

“I’m just wondering,” Makoto said with a little laugh. “I know you’ve never been to a school dance before, so I just…” His voice trailed off as he watched his friend out the corner of his eye.

“I know how to dance,” Haruka said flatly. “I’ve just never… done it with… anyone.”

Makoto grinned. “Oh,” he said, stifling a little laugh. A half-smile crossed Haruka’s face as he glanced up. “Are you laughing at me?”

“I would never!” Makoto insisted, unable to stop a couple of giggles from escaping.

  
The next afternoon after swim practice, Haruka was still in the pool and everyone else but Makoto had gone home. Makoto walked over to the edge of the pool and offered Haruka his hand, but he shook his head. “I’m not ready to go yet,” he said. “A little longer.” Makoto smiled and lowered himself back into the water with his friend.

“Haru-chan,” he began lightly. “I’m sorry I laughed at you yesterday.” Haruka lifted his head and shook water from his hair. He waved his hand dismissively as if to say it wasn’t important.

Makoto was blushing and his eyes were bright. Haruka’s breath caught a little, the way it sometimes did when Makoto looked at him. “Would you… would you dance with me?” the taller boy asked nervously.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. “At the dance?” Makoto shook his head. “I meant now.”

Haruka didn’t exactly know what to say, but he knew he wanted to say yes. So he simply bit his lip slightly and nodded his head. Makoto swam closer and put his hands on Haruka’s waist underwater and gave him an encouraging smile. Haruka blinked up at him and found himself sighing as he looped his arms around Makoto’s neck.

Makoto began to twirl them around in the water and Haruka felt a smile creeping onto his lips. Makoto smiled back and they laughed together. Haruka slipped his hands back down to his own waist and ran his finger along the outside of Makoto’s hand. Makoto grabbed hold of Haruka’s hands and laced their fingers together. They stopped twirling and began to sway slowly from side to side.

Deep blue eyes locked on sage green ones for a moment, and the taller boy blushed slightly. “Makoto,” Haruka breathed, tilting his head up. Makoto smiled and brought his face close to Haruka’s and brushed a small, soft kiss across his lips. Both boys sighed and smiled at one another.

“So that’s dancing,” Haruka commented. Makoto smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze. “That’s dancing.” Haruka pulled Makoto back down to him for another kiss, deeper this time. As Makoto looked at him, green eyes shining beautifully, Haruka couldn’t help but think that he might like dancing after all, so long as he only danced with Makoto.


End file.
